Pain Behind those Eyes
by Kaira-chan
Summary: When Ryou goes out of town for 6 month's, Malik comes to Bakura, for some unknown reason. Ra I hate summerys. Yaoi. BM


Kaira-chan: And I'm starting another Yaoi fic ^-^ Yay!! Go me!! This time it's BakuraXMalik ^-^

Yami Kaira: Just what we all need...

Kaira-chan: Oh, lighten up YK ^_^ You know you like it...

Yami Kaira: No comment...

Yami: I'm the star of less and less of your fics now Kaira... I feel we're drifting apart. 

Pharaoh Yami: You mean you _wanna _be in her Yaoi fics?

Yami: Better then _not _being in them .

Pharaoh Yami: ...True...

Kaira-chan: See ^_^ everyone loves Yaoi =P Except for the people who don't...

Yami Kaira: Do you know how much sense you're _not _making?

Kaira-chan: oh just leave me alone .

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He smiled, and lay his head on the chest of the person who was laying beside him. Unconsciously, he ran his hand through the white hair of the sleeping beauty. He tried to get up, but a strong arm over his waist pulled him back don't on the soft bed. 

The sleeping beauty moaned softly, and pulled him closer. He laid his head down again, his sandy blond hair fanning out around his head. 

He stared into the sleeping face longingly. It was amazing how the person across from him could look so serene sleeping, but so angry when they were awake. 

He tried to wiggle away again, but the arm once again pulled him closer. He smiled softly, before giving up, and sliding closer to the white haired angel. Or demon. Depending whose eyes were surveying said person. 

Chocolate brown eyes opened when the boy leaned his head against their owners chest. 

"What _are _you doing?" The brown eyes asked suddenly. The boy shot his head up. 

"Well," he smirked, "you're quite the cuddler when you're asleep Bakura. Wouldn't even let me get up."

Bakura glared at the boy, looking ready to kill. Then he took his arm from the boys waist. "You can do whatever you had wanted to do earlier now, Malik," he said coldly. Malik smiled at him, the got up, to take a shower. 

He shivered slightly as the cold air touched his bare skin when he took the blankets away from him, and quickly disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

Bakura sighed, and rolled onto his back. He placed his toned arms under his head, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he let Malik into his house when the boy had appeared at his door, crying in the rain and shivering. 

Nor did he demand that in payment, the boy had to sleep with him. He supposed that he had chosen something that he had thought the boy wouldn't do. 

But that was months ago, and now Bakura new better. He didn't know he was gay, until that night. It seemed like years ago, when in reality it was only two months. 

  


_ Bakura got up angrily when he heard the doorbell ring. He wondered who it could be, Ryou had gone on a business trip with his father, leaving Bakura there. He had informed all his friends that he wouldn't be back for six months, so Bakura didn't know who it could be. _

_ He was surprised to see Malik there, shivering as the rain_ _pounded the skin under his ripped shirt. _

_"Ryou's not here," Bakura told him flatly when he saw him. _

_ "I don't care," Malik had whimpered, and it wasn't until that moment that Bakura knew he was crying. "Just let me in."_

_ "On one condition," Bakura smirked, and Malik looked at him, curiosity filling his violet eyes. _

_ "What would that be?" Malik asked, his tear-filled voice now betraying a hint of suspicion. _

_ "That you'll sleep with me," the words were out of Bakura's mouth before he had though to stop them, and it was too late to take them back. Bakura saw Malik's eyes widen in surprise, and he didn't blame him. He was just as surprised, if not more. 'But', he thought, 'it was an offer that Malik would never take up on.' Right?_

_ Well, Bakura was wrong. And soon, Malik was laying on Bakura's bed, already partly naked. _

  


Bakura sighed. And that was what they had done, nearly every night since then. Malik didn't go home, he had practically moved in, though Bakura was relieved from him when Malik had gone to school. 

Malik walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "I'm going to school, Bakura," he called. 

Bakura nodded, muttering something as Malik got dressed. "Good riddance," he said loudly. 

Malik looked at Bakura, his eyes betraying a slight pain, but he said nothing, and soon he was out of the door. 

How much longer until his Hikari came home? Bakura wondered, then checked the calender. Only 2 more months. 

Then Malik would have to leave. As much as Bakura hated to admit it, he didn't want Malik to leave him...

~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan; And there's the first chapter ^_^ Just tell me if you want me to continue it...

Yami Kaira; You _sure _you wanna start another story...

Kaira-chan: Of course...why?

Yami Kaira; Because you're working on 21 right now...

Kaira-chan: Oh yeah ^-^;; oh well ^_^ I hope you all like it. 

Yami: Please review!!!


End file.
